Siempre estare contigo
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: Acaso el amor es para siempre? Las distancias pueden separar a dos jovenes que se conocen desde pequeños? Mal summary! Terminado
1. Primer Amor

**Antes de leer!! **Me quedo bastante... Cursi este capitulo pero bueno, despues de tantas veces de reescribirlo creo que fue el mejor -asi que imaginen como estaban los otros xD

* * *

**Primer amor**

Y ahí se encontraban otra vez, otra noche en el balcón mirando el cielo, era una especie de magia hecha solamente para ellos dos, una vez les habían dicho que nada era mas placentero que mirar las estrellas con la persona que amas, puede que eran chicos pero son esas cosas que nunca se olvidan, porque si algo distinguía a Darien Mamoru Chiba era su buena memoria y a Serena Usagi Tsukino eran sus buenos sentimientos.

¿Quién se acuerda de las cosas que nos dicen nuestros padres? Muchos posiblemente, pero ¿Quién se acuerda de las cosas que nos dijo un día alguien por la calle? Un susurro en el viento podría parecerles a otros pero no para ellos… se tomaron muy en serio esas palabras, ¿Por qué se lo habrían dicho? Solo tenían cinco años y estaban tomando un helado en el parque mientras esperaban a sus padres –que casualmente eran amigos de toda la vida- "un abrazo y estrellas, nada les dará mas felicidad niños, recuérdenlo" al principio no entendían lo que les había querido decir esa pareja, eran esos tiempos en los que el pelinegro pensaba que las niñas tenían piojos y la blonda creía –lo sigue creyendo- que los niños solo estaban en el mundo para fastidiar a las niñas…

Claro, paso el tiempo y se hicieron cada vez mas amigos, "siempre juntos sin importar lo que pase" era su lema, luego de que los padres de Serena murieran y los Chiba fuesen sus tutores legales el prometió que no la dejaría, seria su amigo mas fiel y no permitiría que nadie le haga daño, paradojas de la vida que quien al final el que le haría daño seria el y sin darse cuenta, pero para eso faltaba…

El era todo en su mundo, o al menos creía… un amigo inseparable, su queridísimo casi hermano y el chico que le había cortado los pelos a su muñeca – de ojos claros y rubia como ella- porque en ese tiempo Serena tenia el pelo corto y solo vendían de cabello largo pero el quería que su muñeca fuese igual a la blonda… en un principio deseaba matarlo, arruinar una perfecta muñeca por ella y luego lo vio desde otro lado "arruino una muñeca… por mi" y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, puede ser que algunos crean que su pensamiento era materialista, pero para su edad esa era una de las cosas mas dulces que alguien había hecho por ella.

Su primer beso fue a los 15 años, el primer beso de los dos, mejor dicho, se sintió como estar en una nube con su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

-Serena

-Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Darien!

-Pero… no entiendes yo te quiero, te quiero, como se quieren mis papas o aquella pareja cuando éramos chicos

-Me quieres me quieres?

-Si…-susurro con la cabeza agachada ¿Qué se supone que debías hacer su confiesas tu amor (o en este caso un te quiero te quiero por su timidez) y no eres correspondido?- entiendo si… ag.! No importa, olvida lo que te dije!!!- dijo mientras se daba vuelta aunque el no contó con que Serena lo tomara del brazo mirándolo fijamente

-Yo también te quiero te quiero tonto!

Y fue así, simplemente como empezaron su relación, un beso, un abrazo eso era suficiente para ellos… claro que el "te quiero te quiero" jamás fue olvidado y varias veces sus amigos (los cuales también eran de Serena) se reían de ello y Darien con el tiempo muy a su pesar decidió seguir con la broma, cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema el se sonrojaba, aunque pensaba que había valido la pena…

Y como ya dije al principio, estaban sentados en el balcón mirando el cielo y las estrellas que habitan en el… ahora tenían 17 años los dos y habían comprobado que esa pareja había tenido razón…

-Prométeme que jamás te olvidaras de que esa es nuestra estrella!-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba una estrella particular en el cielo… la mas brillante y hermosa

-Te prometo que nunca la olvidare…-respondió el muy seguro

-Si la olvidas llorare-dijo haciendo un puchero… y abrazándolo mas fuerte. El sabia que estaba jugando y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella

-Cumplo mis promesas, vale? –eso era verdad, cuidaría de ella y mas de una vez esa promesa le había valido varios viajes a detención… no podía dejar que en ese entonces Andrew (el bravucón de la escuela) la hiciera llorar

-Por eso me quieres, me quieres!! –recordando su declaración

-Yo no te quiero te quiero –se sentía tonto diciendo eso, el te quiero te quiero era de la historia aunque no debería importarle, no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que lo decía-… yo… te amo

-Me… amas?

-Si…

-Estas seguro?

-Mas de lo que jamás estuve en toda mi vida

-También te amo- dijo para después besarlo- y recuerda que no puedes borrar lo que dijiste… es como "queda guardado para siempre, nunca será olvidado que Darien Chiba dijo te amo a Serena Tsukino un ehhh… que día es hoy?? –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bueno, no importa, una noche a la luz de la luna" será como el te quiero te quiero pero… diferente!

-Me parece bien

Darien había sacado las mejores notas de toda su clase, enorgulleciendo a toda su familia y claro a su novia… pronto tendrían que elegir universidades y luego encontrar trabajos, ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Parecía ayer cuando había golpeado a Andrew con Haruka por molestar a Serena.

El quería ser un medico respetado y podía obtener becas en donde quisiera gracias a sus notas… mando muchas solicitudes y una de ellas a Londres, intentar no costaba nada… Pasaron dos semanas y le respondieron, abrió el sobre con los dedos temblorosos, quien sabe que diría… había sido aceptado y quizás era la mejor oportunidad de su vida… pero… su vida estaba al lado de quien mas amaba pensaba… claro, Serena deseaba ser profesora de biología, le apasionaba enseñar y sabia que podía con una multitud así que ese era su trabajo soñado y ya sabia donde iba a estudiar… en una Universidad a media hora de donde ahora vivía…

Al principio Darien no sabia que hacer, pero fue Serena la que vio el sobre y lo animo a ir "te amo y me amas, ¿Qué podría salir mal?... además, siempre que veo Grey´s Anatomy te imagino como Derek, Patrick es tan lindo!" concluyo para salir de la tensión en la que estaban…

El día anterior a su partida, cenaron solos, sin padres quienes se habían ido alegando que "hace mucho que no pasaban una noche fuera de casa" pero claro, en la mañana estarían ahí para despedirlo…

-Sabes… estaba pensando hacer esto de una forma linda, sin llorar, no quiero que me veas llorar ni nada de eso… así que me puse a pensar-dijo haciendo una mueca- sonara tonto, pero me puse a ver La boda de mi mejor amigo y… no tenemos canción! Jajajaja, suena tonto, posiblemente la mayoría de las cosas que digo suenen tontas… pero… entiende, tenia que pensar que no es tanto tiempo y todo eso así que … empecé a buscar una canción –decía mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos- no debería estar llorando –mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste- sabes que odio High School Musical, pero… bueno, escucha si…

Fue a la mesa ratona y busco un control mientras encendía el estereo, de pronto comenzó una música, "High School Musical ¿Qué quiso decir?", ella odiaba esas películas, aunque creía que las letras de las canciones eran extraordinarias y aunque al principio el no entendía nada cuando escucho atentamente pudo comprender…

I got a lot of things // Tengo muchas cosas  
I have to do // Que tengo que hacer  
All these distractions // Todas estas distracciones  
Our futures coming soon // Nuestro futuro se acerca más  
We're Being pulled a hundred different directions // Nos iremos a cien direcciones diferentes  
But whatever happens... // Pero lo que pase…  
I know I've got you // Se que te tengo a ti

Your on my mind Your in my heart // Tú estas en mi mente y corazón  
It doesn't matter where we are // No importa donde estemos  
It'll be alright // Estaremos bien  
Even if we're miles apart // Aunque estemos lejos

All I wanna do... // Todo lo que quiero hacer…  
Is be with you // Es estar con tigo  
Be with you // Estar con tigo  
There's nothing we can do... // No hay nada que podamos hacer…  
Just wanna be with you // sólo quiero estar contigo  
Only you // Sólo tú  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart… // No importa donde la vida nos lleve, Nada nos podrá separar…

You know its true // Y sabes que es verdad

I just wanna be with you // Yo solo quiero estar con tigo  
(Be with you) // estar con tigo

You know how life can be... // Sabes como la vida es…  
It changes over night // Cambia de la noche a la mañana  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright // Esta el sol pero llueve, pero está bien  
A friend like you // Un amigo como tú  
Always makes it easy // Siempre todo lo hace fácil  
I know that your kidding me every time // Sé que lo haces, todas las veces

Through every up through every down // Por las buenas y por las malas  
You know I'll always be around // Sabes que siempre estaré ahí  
Through everything you can count on me // Sobre todo yo te apoyaré

All I wanna do... // Todo lo que quiero hacer…  
Is be with you // Es estar con tigo  
Be with you // Estar con tigo  
There's nothing we can do... // No hay nada que podamos hacer…  
Just wanna be with you // Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Only you // Sólo tú  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.. // No importa donde la vida nos lleve, Nada nos podrá separar…

You know its true // Y sabes que es verdad

I just wanna be with you //Yo solo quiero estar con tigo  
I just wanna be with you// Yo solo quero estar con tigo

-Eres mi mundo y es una cancion de una pelicula tonta y sin sentido para mi… pero… queria que la escucharas…-mirando al piso

-Siempre estare con tigo- dijo antes de besarla

Una angel, eso era ella para el, su angel personal que podia hacer que sus dias mas negros se iluminen, su sonrisa era musica para sus oidos y sus actitudes tontas eran… aunque ella no lo supiece lo que mas le gustaba, podia tener muchas personalidades pero a la vez una sola prevalecia, la de la muchachita buena y risueña…

Muchos le decian que el primer amor no siempre es con el que se pasa la vida, pero no querian creer eso… "All you need is love" era una cancion de los Beatles y tambien su lema…

* * *

Bueno y ahora dirán ¿Qué es esto? Y es mi turno de responder, simplemente algo que quería hacer desde hace muuucho tiempo!! Me quedo algo meloso pero… aun falta!Es un Mini Fic de tres capítulos los cuales ya tengo hechos! Y al igual que en Imposibles son cortitos!! No me regañen si?Y ahora ustedes dirán… es la típica historia!!! Y yo respondo no del todo! En cada uno de los capítulos hay una canción, en este es "I just wanna be with you" de High School Musical 3, ya lo dije, me gustan las canciones y des las películas solo la 1 y la 3 no la vi. XdEhh la traducción la hice un poco yo y el otro poco Internet porque no me gustaba como quedaba!!! Así que si hice algo mal, me lo dicen??Tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron Imposibles!!! De verdad, fue muy importante para mi!

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Proximo capitulo? Es depende, si quieren lo sigo si no … posiblemente tambien xD pero me gustaría seguirlo! Ehh la canción del próximo solo diré que es "It´s Alright It´s Ok"

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Besos  
Suerte!!!

15 de julio de 2009


	2. Decepciones

Muchas gracias a **Nay,** (Jajajajaja, alejate de ellos, no entiendo como esas cosas solo te pasan a vos!!!) **Lina**, (Gracias por leer!!!) **Sailor Lady**, (jajaja, yo cuando lo escribia decia… no me gusta, de nuevo, en cierto modo me molesta que las cosas sean cursis pero… tenia que ser asi xD ) **Esme Duran**, (Imposibles a mi me gusto mucho, escribirlo como leerlo y en estos ultimos dias decia "Ay por dios, como es posible que no se me ocurra nadaa" estoy mal de la cabeza Si. Yo lo admito y me encanta!!) **Clau Palacios**, (pues, aquí tienes lo que les paso, no fue de lo mas orginal que se me ocurrio pero … ) **Nikona** (creo que todas saben bien lo que les pasa si no dejan comentarios… Vulturis a ella!!! … no, no soy buena escribiendo, lo mio es un patetico intento de divertirme!!!!) **Princess Moon Light,** (=D muchas gracias!!!!! De verdad es tan lindo que estes de nuevo acompañandome en esta historia!!!) **Liebende Lesung** (lo mismo que a Princess, me resulta increible que haya gente que ademas de imposibles tambien lea este fic, porque son muy diferentes, desde la forma de contarlo hasta las situaciones!!!)

* * *

**Decepciones**

Las cortinas no impidieron que los primeros rayos de luz se deslicen… en definitiva era otro día… Darien se iría y ella lo esperaría…

El aeropuerto estaba repleto y con lo que siempre se ve, gente quejándose porque no encuentran su maleta, personas con sueños, despedidas tristes y felices…

Serena solo quería lo mejor para el, deseaba mas que nada que cumpliera sus sueños, ya que ella tambien cumpliría los de ella. La distancia no es nada cuando el amor es fuerte… verdad?

-Pasajeros del vuelo numero 138 con destino a Londres- Serena tenia los brazos en su cuello, sujetándolo fuertemente, no quería escuchar nada, alargar el momento era lo que mas deseaba…

-Te esperare… solo serán que? Unos cuantos años?

-Unos cuantos años…

-No los suficientes para apartarme de ti

-Eso quiero creer…

-Pues créelo, ya te lo dije, no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí

Luego de un ultimo beso y muchas lagrimas subió al avión… sabia que Londres estaba lejos, pero al menos quería creer que cada ocho meses cuando viajara para visitar a su familia ella estaría ahí esperándolo y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante…

Los primeros meses pasaron rápido, entre mails, cartas, MSN, llamadas telefónicas y hasta mensajes pero luego… el pelinegro estaba cada vez mas concentrado en sus estudios, hasta llego a aplazar su viaje para volver a verlos… Serena entendía… "esta estudiando" y se alentaba "ahora tu debes hacer lo mismo! Cuando vuelva tiene que ver que termine mi carrera con creces!".

Todos los días para Serena eran iguales, estudio, trabajo, tareas, dormir y de vez en cuando salir con sus amigos… claro que eran muy pocas las veces ya que pensaba que tenia que dar su máximo esfuerzo en sus estudios al igual que su novio… Si bien era verdad que no la llamaba y los mails habían disminuido, podía contar con una mano la cantidad que le había enviado este mes… pero creía ciegamente en el.

Un día, entro a la casa, esperaba encontrar a Amy, la madre de Darien en el living… pensaba hacerle una broma, talvez ir por detrás y que de pronto se escuche un típico "Boom" para después reírse con ella, entro procurando no hacer ruido y al ver que no estaba se escondió atrás del sillón, seguramente llegaría pronto…

-No no no, Darien, tu no puedes hacer esto!! –Decía Amy Mientras hablaba por el teléfono inalámbrico- Ahhh claro, solamente porque estas a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia… ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eras así!!!... Sabes que, has colmado mi paciencia mira que una de esas amiguitas tuyas le mando fotos!! FOTOS!!!! Ah y una carta, es increíble que también sepan escribir y que no solo sirvan para… como escribió aquí –mirando un papel en su mano- un polvo rápido?!!!... Si, si… te lo leo tambien

"Querida novia de Darien, mucho gusto, te preguntaras quien soy o ¿Por qué te estoy mandando esto, no?

Mi nombre es Setsuna o Setsu como me dicen mis amigos…

Bueno, es simple, soy una de las tantas amigas de tu novio en Londres, con las que "estudia".

Si, nuestras sesiones son tan gratificantes… no entiendo como lo dejaste irse… esta bien que al principio no quería tengo novia decía… pero… de seguro que tu tambien te lo pasas de maravilla allá, no?

No es por ser ponzoñosa ni nada por el estilo pero quería felicitarte! Darien es uno de los mejores… "

NI SIQUIERA LO PUEDO TERMINAR DE LEER!!!! … acaso no les enseñan a escribir mejor, esto parece una carta de prostituta barata… en realidad ella te es fiel y… solo estudia y trabaja, porque cree que si tu te tomas tan en serio tu carrera ella debe hacer lo mismo… NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE ELLA!!!!... SABES QUE? IRE A DECIRLE ESTO AHORA, NO SE MERECE LO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO!!

Que Darien la engañaba? En que cabeza entraba eso? Si el es bueno, no la llama porque no tiene tiempo… esta muy ocupado estudiando y esa tal Setsuna solo debía ser una amiga de el… si porque el jamás se atrevería a engañarla… o si?

-NO! SABES QUE LA LLAMARE AHORA!- dijo antes de cortar y llama al celular de Serena… cuando de pronto escucha una música suave… -Tu estabas acá… pero como…-exclamo sorprendida

-Sorpresa… se supone que te iba a asustar cuando llegaras… y mira, la sorprendida he resultado ser yo…

-Serena tu sabes que… el es un idiota!!! No te merece, no te pongas mal… -dijo mientras la hacia sentarse al lado de ella…

- ¿Quién esta mal?- estaba shockeada, no mal, no se sentía con fuerzas de llorar, pero tampoco para reír … en realidad no sabia si quiera que tenia que sentir… - lo puedes llamar, tengo algo que decirle…

-Serena no… no quieres hablar con el después…

-No, pásamelo si – Amy marco como le había pedido Serena… que raro que el a ella no le contestaba, cada vez que lo llamaba su numero daba ocupado pero con su madre solo tardo unos minutos en contestar

-Mama, ya te lo dije!! Deja de meterte, ella debe estar bien, tampoco creo que me siga siendo fiel además tengo otros asuntos que atender…- su voz se notaba enojada…

-Solo quería decirte que esta bien… de acuerdo, como la canción… -dijo mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa triste en su cara

-Serena, no te pongas en papel de victima, seguramente TU…

-Seguramente yo que? Si, seguro me ando revolcando con el primero que llega "you shook me all night long" o deberia decir He?? (es una cancion de ACDC You shook all night long)

-Seguro que…

- creo que esto… bueno, nosotros no va mas, no importa…- no espero a que hablara, solo colgó – Amy, tienes pastel de chocolate o algo?

You told me // Me dijiste

there's no need // que no hacía falta

to talk it out // hablar de esto

´cause it´s too late // porque es demasiado tarde

to proceed // para seguir

and slowly // y poco a poco

I took your words // hice mías tus palabras

and walked away. // y me alejé de ti.

-Siempre hay para ti…

-Te importaría que llamara a alguien… o sea, Hotaru, Seiya y Haruka… me gustaría hablar con ellos…

-Llámalos, no me molestan que se queden en casa… Hoy con Yaten iremos a cenar…-mirando a su esposo que estaba en la puerta esperándola…-si quieres lo dejamos para otro día y…

-NO, yo estoy bien, no importa, salgan…

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti…-mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Yaten…

No looking back // No miraré hacia atrás

I won´t regret, // no, no sentiré, no,

I will find my way // voy a encontrar mi camino

I'm broken // estoy rota

but still I have to say. // pero todavía tengo algo que decir

Ella llamo a sus amigos quienes le respondieron que tardarían poco en llegar y cuando lo hicieron Serena estaba tranquila, cuando les explicaba parecía que contara lo que le había sucedido a otra persona pero sabían que por dentro estaba realmente mal… Ellos tres eran su sostén mas importante…

It's alright, OK // Está bien, de acuerdo,

I'm so much better without you // estoy mucho mejor sin ti

I won´t be sorry // no sentiré

alright, OK // bien, de acuerdo

so don't you bother what I do // así no te molestará lo que yo haga

no matter what you say // no importa lo que digas

I won´t return // no volveré

our bridge has burned down // nuestro puente se ha quemado

I'm stronger now // ahora soy más fuerte

alright , OK // bien, de acuerdo

I'm so much better without you // estoy mucho mejor sin ti

I won´t be sorry // no sentiré.

-Hey! Me parece que hoy tengo tiempo para ir a bailar… Invitemos a Mina y a Lita, con sus novios Andrew y Taiki, vamos!

-Estas segura Serena… no seria mejor que veamos algunas películas o…-dijo Hotaru

-Estoy bien BIEN!! B I E N –deletreándolo

-Bombon a mi me parece que…- pero Haruka no lo dejo seguir…

-Ok princesa.

You played me, // Jugaste conmigo,

betrayed me // me traicionaste

your love was nothing but a game // tu amor no era más que un juego

portrayed a role // interpretaste un papel

you took control, // tomaste el control,

I couldn't help but fall // yo no pude evitar caer

so deep // tan profundamente

but now I see things clear. // pero ahora veo las cosas claras.

It's alright, OK... // Está bien, de acuerdo...

Si, esa noche bailaron ya eran las cinco de la mañana y la fiesta seguía aunque, algunos se habían excedido un poco, Taiki canto arriba de la barra "Poker Face" de Lady GaGa, haciendo que Lita lo obligara a dejar de tocar sus cosas… de donde si no se sabría esa cancion? O Mina, a la cual Andrew se la llevo cargándola como si fuesen un matrimonio –en el cual la esposa decía bastantes incoherencias… o en el caso de la rubia mas de las normales.

Don't waste you fiction tears on me // No gastes lágrimas falsas por mí

just save them for someone in need // salva a alguien necesitado

it's way to late // ese método está caduco

I'm closing the door. // cierro la puerta.

-De vez en cuando los veo y digo guau! Novios desde los 15 años? Eso es fantástico, conocidos desde el nacimiento y amigos desde que tenían memoria –dijo mientras se tomaba un tequila y miraba a Hotaru y Seiya – Pero sabes? Les paso lo que toodos el se fue y… donde esta mi otro shot?

-Serena creo que has bebido mucho… -dijo Haruka para tranquilizarla… el entidia que ella no estaba hablando de los pelinegros, si no de Darien y ella misma, solo que luego de unos cuantos tequilas, no sabia quien era quien… (pd: yo no tomo, ustedes no tomen!!)

-Pero MIRAALOS!! Quien diría que el la engañaría?! Si me lo hubiesen dicho… no lo creería…

-Serena estas borracha! Deja el –"vaso" quiso decir el pero ella fue mas rápida y se lo tomo antes

-Ruka, no estoy borracha, solo algo alegre… si fuese borracha estaria llorando o algo por el estilo… pero… no! Ni siquiera estoy triste o algo…

Y eso era verdad, no estaba borracha, no quería llorar, solo quería saber … ¿Como alguien podía cambiar tanto? Arruinando una amistad y un amor de casi toda una vida…

It's alright, OK... // Está bien, de acuerdo...

I won´t be sorry // no sentiré

* * *

Bueno, Bueno, lo se, no fue de lo mas original que el la engañara pero mi otra idea era que saliera con una modelo para que ella se enterara pero quería hacer este fic lo mas real posible!

Me gusta hacer fics sobre algo que puede pasar… también sobre cosas imposibles! –y no lo digo por mi otro fic.

Ya que si se ponen a pensar Imposibles o Siempre estaré contigo, es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera y mas en este ultimo, si, nos conocemos de tooda la vida, tienes que irte, te voy a esperar, ¿me engañaste?... bueno, eso es hasta ahora, aun queda un capitulo, aunque estoy viendo si hago cuatro… o cinco no se xD … Ya que quiero esta vez escribir toodo lo que creo necesario, en Imposibles por dios! Había tantas cosas que quería escribir pero… pensaba que se iba a volver tedioso y aburrido, entonces me decidi por hacerlo mas corto… xD

Espero que les haya gustado si??

No lo subi antes porque me daba mucha pereza Xd

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Proximo capitulo? Hey! Antes de que termine esta semana la historia va a estar tooda subida y por lo tanto terminada… =( no voy a decir la cancion que va porque… les diria el final de la historia, solo recuenden el titulo si ;D

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Besos  
Suerte!!!


	3. Siempre estare contigo

**Princess!!** (Si, Darien la engaño… vamos todas y le pegamos??? Seria divertido xD), **Nikona **(no es mi "trabajo" es una forma de no hacer mi tarea!!) **Liebende **(Leí tu fic, por dios!!!! Me dejaste pasmada y me encanto!!! O sea, generalmente me gusta leer fics que sean originales –también leo los típicos pero intento buscar algo que nunca haya leído porque si no termina siendo aburrido- y GUAU!!!!! No puedo esperar a que Serena se vengue de Darien, se lo merece!!!... te hago una aclaracion abajo porque si no te arruino el final xD)** Lady** (si… la amenaza me va a acompañar siempre porque, hay un montón de favoritos o cosas asi y no dejan ni una carita feliz –eso hago yo de vez en cuando, si es que no tengo tiempo para dejar un review- jajaja, espero que te guste!) **Esme** (suena re Twilight xD no tomes en cuenta lo que digo, estoy obsesionada con esa saga… ya lo dije mi prometido es Edward!!! Te sumas a ir a pegarle a Darien??) **Mapi **(jajaja, lo mismo que a Esme y a Princess, si queres pegarle a Darien con nosotras sos bienvenida! La música encajaba si vamos al caso… pero también me gusta xD) **Nay!** (Sister!! Otra que nos va a ayudar a golpearlo!! Si, Setsuna me cae mal, sigo diciendo que estaba enamorada de Endimion!!! –si alguien leyó el manga es mas que obvio!- Yaten y Amy me gusto, no se porque pero dije… bueno, esto es algo raro!!!)

**Lean la nota del final!!!!** _(Lo que esta en cursiva es un flash back!)_

* * *

**Siempre estaré contigo**

Muchos años habían pasado y si, Serena era otra, no derramo ninguna lágrima cuando sus amigos estaban cerca, ni siquiera cuando no la veían, ella era fuerte…

El primer amor es el mas importante según muchos pero en realidad no es así, es en el que pones todas tus esperanzas y emociones… por primera vez… mas en muchos casos no es el mas importante, es algo que la gente creer, puede que de diez, tres de esos amores primeros se casen y vivan felices, pero créanme cuando les digo que no es la gran mayoría… somos humanos y nuestras decisiones y cambiamos el destino, tanto nuestro como de las personas que nos rodean.

-mami, mami!!! –grito una pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas, rubia y de ojos claros desde su cama

-Que pasa Layla? –sentándose a su lado

-Cuento cuento!!!

-Esta bien… Había una vez una hermosa princesa… que vivía con su mama en un hermoso castillo… su padre la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero el viajaba constantemente

-La princesa era como yo!

-Si… la princesa era como tu

-Cuando va a volver papa? lo extraño!!!

-Dentro de poco… sabes, cuando el llega estas dormida y no quiere despertarte…

-Entonces no me dormiré nunca mas!!!!!

-Eso te haría mas… porque no ¿¿Sigo con el cuento??

-Si!!

-Un día mientras…

Serena termino de contarle el cuento a su hija, conciente de que para la mitad de este la pequeña ya se encontraría dormida… porque así era, nunca podía terminar sus historias, pero no le importaba, era feliz de tan solo verla dormir tan tranquila…

-Sabes que?... tienes los mismo ojos que tu papa…-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sabia que ella no podría responderle pero aun así se lo decía.

Al día siguiente la blonda se había despertado muy temprano, hacia mucho que no iba a visitar a Amy y las extrañaba, tanto a ella como a su hija… Ahora vivían a una media hora de allí, de la casa de la peliazul así que tenían que salir temprano si querían llegar a tiempo y también, no volver muy tarde ya que Serena no le gustaba conducir de noche. Con el matrimonio Chiba, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que duras penas se daban cuenta de la hora…

-Vamos con Amy y con Yaten?

-Aja… te pusiste el cinturón? –dijo mirando por el espejo para asegurarse, a lo que la pequeña respondió con una sonrisa …

El viaje fue tranquilo, puede que Layla había dormido bastante no paso ni una hora cuando volvió a dormirse y solo la música acompañaba a su madre en el viaje

-Amy!!!!!!!!-gritaron corriendo hacia ella las dos

-Tanto tiempo…!

-Bueno, esta bien, no me extrañaron a mi? Mírenme!!!- decía Yaten finiendo molestia

-Claro que también te extrañamos a ti!!!

-Amy, porque no vas a mostrarle a Layla nuestro nuevo perro…

-Vamos?

-Claro- tomando la mano de Amy – mama, vuelvo en un rato!!

-Crecen… tan rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando nació… pronto se casara y… se ira- sonriendo con melancolía

-No seas tonta, aun falta para eso…

-Yaten, ¿Por qué quieres que este aquí… que tienes para decirme? Se que Amy adora los perros y si por ella fuera te reemplazaría por uno –dijo riéndose… aunque al ver la cara de su acompañante siguió- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Volverá mañana… solo quería que lo supieses para que…

-Gracias por decírmelo…

-El esta arrepentido… solo te lo digo por si el quisiera disculparse para que… tengas los oídos abiertos…

-Esta mas que disculpado, si no fuese por el… Layla no estaría aquí…

.

.

.

.

.

-PAUSA DRAMATICA xDDDD

.

.

.

.

.

Al caer la tarde el teléfono sonó

-Hola?? Quien es?

-Soy yo… Darien… necesito verte…

-Que?

-Que necesito que…

-Entiendo, entiendo… ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-En la cafetería de siempre?

-Claro…

Luego de tantos años se encontraban nuevamente, en esa cafetería que había sido testigo de la mayor parte de su vida… peleas, reconciliaciones y reuniones con amigos, eso le recordaba a el…

-¿Desean algo para tomar?-dijo la camarera

-Yo un submarino y Darien… ehhh

-Un café negro sin azúcar…

Puede que hacia mas de quince minutos que cada uno había acabado con lo que pidió, bueno, solo Serena, el café de Darien estaba frío y el seguía revolviéndolo con la cuchara. Se le ocurrió una idea, quizás funcionaria…

-Caminamos?- dijo Darien luego de pagar la cuenta, a lo que ella respondió con la cabeza

Llegaron a el parque y se sentaron en una banca los dos estaban esperando que otro hablara… El por su parte no sabia que decir "lo siento, vuelve conmigo" arrodillarse y jurarse amor eterno… cuando en el pasado ya lo había hecho? No era una opción claramente… Hasta que Serena se decidió a romper ese incomodo silencio…

-Sabes?? –con una sonrisa- si, te lo dije una vez, eres mi mundo… bueno, ahora te lo digo, eras mi mundo… me case con Ruka, por si no lo sabias… tenemos una hermosa hija, su nombre es Layla… -mientra miraba al cielo y sonreía- mira las estrellas, están resplandecientes hoy, no crees? …

**Acércate que a lo mejor**

**No te das cuenta que mi amor**

**No es para siempre**

**Porque hay noches que se apagan cuando duermes**

**Díselo a tu corazón**

**No habrá más fuente de dolor**

**No digas que no pienso en ti**

**No hago otra cosa que pensar**

**Acércate un poco más**

**No tengas miedo a la verdad**

_-Si, creo que tienes razón… _

_-Si no me hubiese engañado Yaten… yo no habría descubierto lo buena persona que es Haruka y ahora solo seriamos amigos… agradezco todos los días por tenerlo a mi lado… aunque viaje mucho, hace casi un mes que no lo veo… malditas carreras de autos… aunque cada vez que veo a Layla a los ojos, lo recuerdo, tiene las mismas esmeraldas que su padre…_

_-Y su testarudez!_

_-Eso también…_

Que hay cuando llegue la mañana y salga el sol

Tú volverás a mi lado y gano yo

Y ahora vete, vete, vete, vete

Vete y pásatelo bien, por nosotros dos

No, corazón

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

No hago otra cosa que olvidarte

Te lo agradezco pero no

Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no

Te lo agradezco corazón

Pero no, tú sabes bien… que

Acércate un poco más

No ves que el tiempo se nos va

Da rienda suelta a lo que sientes

Si no lo haces mala suerte

Porque al final, si no lo ves

Puede que no me escuches, pero lo diré

Que hay, cuando salga el sol y llegue la mañana

Yo volveré a tu lado, a tu lado con más ganas

_Luego de cuatro años Serena se habia casado con Haruka y tenian una hermosa niña de casi 6 años… el tiempo pasa rapido, no? Ella misma habia pedido que no le den mas información de Darien o que Darien reciba información de ella… eso estaba "terminantemente prohibido" … solo eran conocidos de cuando alguna vez el pelinegro fue joven._

**Y ahora, vete, vete, vete, vete**

**Vete y pásatelo bien**, por los dos

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

**No hago otra cosa que olvidarte**

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

No hago otra cosa que olvidarte

Tengo conciencia del daño que te hice

Pero al mismo tiempo no me siento responsable

De lo que pudiste pensar que fue coraje

No fue nada más que el miedo, miedo

_Volvieron a su casa justo cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo y se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que Haruka habia vuelto, la alegría de la pequeña era tal que casi llora de la emoción… eso eran, una familia feliz._

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

**No hago otra cosa que olvidarte**

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

No hago otra cosa que olvidarte

No hago otra cosa que olvidarte corazón

Por la mañana temprano y luego en las tarde, en la noche

Cuando estoy en el vacilón,

No puedo na más que olvidarte, corazón

-Si, nuestra estrella brilla mucho… quizás eso signifique que… - el iba a empezar a decir "significa que te tienes que quedar con migo, se que me quieres y yo a ti también, no me importa que tengas una hija, la amaría como si fuese mía" pero ella respondió antes

-Significa que esta feliz de que seamos amigos nuevamente…-seguía al mirando el cielo

-No crees que esto significa una segunda oportunidad? O al menos…-pero ella negó con su cabeza

-No, fuiste mi primer gran amor mi primer beso, mi primera vez –dijo sonrojándose- y todas esas cosas que se dicen en las novelas –dijo riendo, casi se habia olvidado del humor algo extraño que la caracterizaba- pero… nos distanciamos, creímos que el amor era fuerte y que se podía vivir de el, si, espero que estés a mi lado, pero como mi amigo, nada mas… ahora lo siento… Ruka y Layla me esperan… te deseo lo mejor del mundo y sabes… me encantaría volver a verte…

-¿Qué nos paso?- dijo con la mirada perdida

-Ya te lo dije… distanciamiento, no fue suficiente y… y no se…

-Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás cambiario tantas cosas…

**Te lo agradezco**

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Te lo agradezco mira niño pero no**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

**No hago otra cosa que olvidarte**

**Te lo agradezco pero no**

**Ya te he dejado aparte**

**Ahora ya no necesito más de ti**

**Yo ya logré dejarte aparte**

**Ya estoy… así estoy bien… corazón no me vale**

**Que me vengas así llorando, una vez más**

-Yo no cambiaria nada… todo es perfecto así… se feliz… yo soy muy feliz con Haruka y Layla además… –mirando su vientre- pronto seremos cuatro –sonriendo- … el hermanito de Layla viene en camino… Recuerda que no importa donde la vida nos lleve…Siempre estaré contigo…-con una sonrisa- una vez nos lo dijo una cancion… y ahora te lo digo yo, siempre estaré contigo quizás no seamos novios, esposos o cosas así pero… somos amigos… Hasta pronto Darien…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa, la casa de ella y Ruka…

Darien se quedo ahí, viendo las estrellas, solo mirándolas con las palabras de Serena resonando en su mente y sabiendo que por su inmadurez habia perdido lo que el más quería…

**Te lo agradezco**

**Tus ojos lindos, tu cuerpo bello,**

**Lo siento niño pero no**

**Al lado mío siempre corazón,**

**Cuando salga el sol, yo no estaré ahí,**

**Ahora vete, vete, vete al vacilón.**

* * *

=D me encanto el final, se que como la autora decirlo queda algo… raro pero… no lo puedo evitar!!!!!! El hecho de que el no se quede con ella, que haya tenido la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y que cuando el venga y le diga "volve conmigo" pueda decir NO!! Por dios, la engaña y viene después de 10 años y espera que vuelva?!!!La cancion es "Te lo agradezco pero no" de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, la puse toda, pero solo las partes que yo consideraba necesarias están remarcadas…No es el típico final feliz, en el típico final lo perdonarías y serian felices juntos y Layla seria de los dos (lo puse medio a propósito a eso, se dieron cuenta??) pero ya lo dije, desde el principio "no se dejen engañar, la historia no es tan típica como parece".

Tampoco es un final infeliz, Serena es feliz, Darien se queda pensativo y ellos quedan bien, o sea, amigos… siempre van a estar juntos, porque se conocen desde que son pequeños, sus familias mismas los adoran a cada uno!! Eso de "pronto seremos cuatro" era algo que… no sabia si ponerlo pero dije… SI!!! A casi ultimo momento!! … Me olvidaba, lo puse como categoria Usagi y Mamoru porque… no es necesario que terminen en contexto romantico para ponerlo asi… bueno, eso creo yo xD

La ultima parte fue lo primero que escribí, porque sentí que tenia que terminar asi… **no es necesario explicar porque Darien la engaño, la gente cambia, no podes evaluar el juicio de una persona basándote en lo que recordas, no importa si son años, meses, semanas o incluso días… creo que la mente de la gente es mas retorcida de que lo cree y por eso me divierte jugar con ellas**

Ahora deberia estar haciendo la tarea de Ingles (Porque estudio ingles…) pero… no tengo muchas ganas así que decidí que quería hacer esto xD si mañana mi profesora me mata les pesara en sus conciencias!!

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Proximo capitulo? HEY, terminamos!!!!** Posiblemente ahora me ponga a subir un one shot, es medio fantasioso pero me gusto como quedo (tengo un monton de one shots esperando a que los termine porque… no me gusta como quedan asi que simplemente los elimino!) se llama "Crees en la magia?" y es un Serena y Darien!**

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Besos  
Suerte!!!


End file.
